Crónicas de Providencia: Decisión y Consecuencia
by The-Architect115
Summary: Providencia se encuentra en un punto critico de su historia. Van Kleiss su mayor enemigo ha encontrado la forma de activar los nanites de forma masiva. Le ha dado un plazo de 24 Hrs a Providencia para que decidan si lucharan o simplemente se redirán. Amores se revelaran,viejos amigos se reencontraran, pero sobre todo ¿Quien ganara? Holix,Cirex.
1. Capitulo 1: La hora ya llego

**Hola! Que gusto que estén leyendo mi Fic, bueno hay un par de cosas que explicar antes de empezar. Mi Fic no se basa en un solo personaje como el pasado (6 Menos 3 da 7) Me inspire un poco mas y quise detallar un poco mas afondo cada cosa. Muchisimas gracias por leer y no se te olvide comentar!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La hora ya llego.

_Van Kleiss PdV._

Las horas estaban contadas, Van Kleiss caminaba por su castillo un poco inquieto. Sabia que su plan era infalible pero no confiaba mucho en las habilidades de sus asistentes para ejecutar las simples tareas que les había asignado. Salió por el ala oeste con rumbo a los alrededores, su ejército se preparaba para la batalla. El plan era perfecto había encontrado el modo de secuestrar humanos y convertirlos en E.V.O.s. El ejército era muy numeroso más que el de Providencia.

Los días pasados había estado ocupado "reclutando" miembros para la misión. Tomo pocos humanos de cada rincón del planeta. Las autoridades locales lo veían como una desaparición más de la estadística y no prestarían especial atención.

Las horas seguían pasando y el ejército tomaba mas forma, los dirigibles surcaban el cielo. Brecha se veía a lo lejos junto con Biolobo y Eskalamandra, parecían discutir algo. Algo se poso en el hombro del regidor, el permaneció inmutable:- Ya es hora, Amo- La voz pertenecía a un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, vestía lo que se podía llamar una armadura ligera negra.

Juntos recorrieron el pasillo hasta una modesta habitación aparentemente vacía. Lo único que rompía con el mosaico de piedras y moho. Era una ventana que estaba a lo alto y un enorme armario de madera. Dos E.V.O.s con forma humanoide purpura entraron después que sus superiores sus armaduras no eran tan elaboradas como la de la muchacho ni mucho menos como la que estaba guardada enfrente.

Sus esqueléticas manos abrieron el armario, un destello dorado le dio la bienvenida a su portador. El joven se apartó y dejo que las criaturas hicieran su trabajo. El hombre se limito a estirar los brazos, todo encajaba a la perfección, su brazo dorado, el indicador de su pecho. Los E.V.O.s se apartaron cuando terminaron. Van Kleiss movió un poco las extremidades para que se acostumbraran al peso extra. La armadura era dorada con detalles en plata. Podría decirse que era un poco mas conservadora que la del Caballero Blanco pero mas funcional para la misión.

Camino por los gastados y estrechos pasillos con su yelmo en mano. Era escoltado por sus dos pajes y joven que se hacia llamar Simón Babbage. Salieron al pasillo que llevaba al campo donde se organizaba todo. Cuando por fin llegaron al frente de todo el ejecito. Van Kleiss se alejó un poco para pensar en lo importante que era ese momento y en las palabras de su próximo discurso. Simón tomo un cigarro de su bolsillo trasero y lo encendió. Desprendió una bola de humo blanco todos los altos rango de la manada lo miraron indiferente. Biolobo se acercó y le susurro a su amo: -Todo listo cuando usted ordene, Amo- El hombre de la armadura dorada se encamino hacia la enorme audiencia sedienta de venganza y sangre. Miro a Babbage con cierto desapruebo:-Simón, deja eso algún día te va a matar- El joven miro el cigarro y lo apagó en su armadura.

Había un espacio considerable entre la audiencia y el. El controlaba todo en Abismo incluyendo la tierra. Un enorme cerro salió del piso alzando a Van Kleiss varios metros de los E.V.O.s mas grandes. Suspiro: -¡Hermanos míos! Ha llegado la hora de retribuirle a Providencia todas las terribles cosas que nos han hecho con sus armas, todos esos hermanos atrapados como animales en jaulas- La multitud rujió en señal de desaprobación: -¡BRECHA!- El grito resonó por todo el lugar, la niña tomo unos pesados tubos dorados, según Van Kleiss eran un potenciador de sus portales. Cuando ella desplego su poder sintió como iba aumentando mas y mas hasta crear varios enormes portales. Brecha dio un grito ahogado al notar tal poder: - ¡ADELANTE! – Las bestias gruñeron y todo empezó a avanzar. El hombre de la armadura dorada bajo del cerro y se dirigió hacia sus oficiales. Miro a Simón:

-Mas vale que seas el fabuloso ingeniero que dices ser.- El joven de ojos rojizos trago un poco de saliva, si alguno de los rifles fallaba su cabeza seria exhibida en el atrio del castillo. Los E.V.O.s con un poco mas de inteligencia que el resto se les equipo con un rifle. Era la invención de Simón, la dichosa arma funcionaba casi igual que el brazo biomecánico de Van Kleiss. Había encontrado la forma de sobre cargar los Nanites mediante un rayo y este producirlo en masa. Cualquier tonto con dedos lo podía usar. Solo tenían que jalar el gatillo para liberar el laser.

Babbage siguió al resto del grupo, juntos subieron al enorme dirigible en forma de ballena.

* * *

**Seguramente se preguntaran quien es Simón Babbage, Joven y talentoso Ingeniero. No les revelo mas porque no quiero Spoilear a alguien. De nuevo mucha gracias por leer y no se te olvide comentar. Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias son bienvenidas, por mensaje o por aquí no hay problema :D!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Espejismo de la realidad

**Segundo Capitulo! Yo creo que es de las cosas que mas me he inspirado escribiendo (Dure como un mes con la idea, y un par de semanas escribiendo) Ojala que lo disfruten mucho:**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Espejismos de la realidad

Seis PdV

Seis sabia que esa noche podría ser la ultima. La habitación estaba casi vacía a excepción por una mujer que dormía junto a el. Esa chica había podido sacar siempre lo mejor de el. Su mundo ya no giraba entorno a la obscuridad muerte y dolor. Giraba alrededor de ella. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y la hora fijada por Van Kleiss para rendirse o despedirse. Su respiración profunda lo calmaba cuando pensaba lo que podría pasar en unas horas más.

Seis se movió con mucha sutileza para no despertarla. Tomo una larga almohada y se la acomodo donde debería estar el. La joven la abrazo con algo de fuerza y la pego a ella. Seis suspiro un poco y fue hacia la silla en la cual se encontraba su ropa, se vistió. No pudo evitar tomar una pluma y papel y escribirle todo lo que el sentía después de lo de anoche.

Cuando termino la carta pensó en romperla y arrojarla al cesto de basura. Pero podría se la única cosa a la cual ella se aferraría si el moría. La dejo la nota en la mesa de noche y saco una foto del interior de su chaqueta. La dejo junto con la nota. Se acercó al borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven. Se retiro de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

Los pasillos de los dormitorios estaban escasamente iluminados como de costumbre por las madrugadas. El ambiente fúnebre se sentía por todos lados, a pesar de que no se había encontrado a nadie. Giro en unos pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación. La abrió con cierta pereza.

Fue directamente al baño, abrió la regadera con agua tibia y se metió en ella. Trataba de no pensar en que pasaría si el fallaba. Sabia que muchos morirían pero la pregunta era quienes. No debía de haber dudas, recuerdos o algún pensamiento que lo distrajera cuando estuviese en frente de esa masa de humanoides deformes y grotescos.

La regadera el cerro y salió a ponerse su traje de combate. Sintió un escalofrió en toda la espalda, era como si su traje le diera la bienvenida. Tomo sus gafas de sol de la mesa que había a lado de la cama. Salió por la puerta que había a un lado de la cama.

Los soldados caminaban con una solemnidad increíble. Seis sintió que les debía mucho respeto a esos jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida por alguna razón personal. Los pasillos parecían extenderse o al menos nunca los había recorrido con calma.

Cuando llego al hangar los soldados estaban listos y formados. Había una enorme plataforma gris al fondo. En ella estaba la "P" gris de Providencia colgada del techo, una figura blanca y varios hombres vestidos con sus uniformes negros. Seis recorrió por las orillas los pasillos de soldados, ellos casi ni le prestaban atención, probablemente el agente se había ganado a pulso el respeto y admiración de los demás. Subió las escalera que llevaban a la cima de la plataforma y se coloco en la orilla de toda la fila de hombres negros. El caballero Blanco inicio su discurso:-Damas y caballeros, ¡Mejor dicho soldados! Yo no soy quien para pedirles que entreguen su vida en esta guerra pero les recuerdo los motivos por los cuales están aquí…- Varios soldados endurecieron la cara o los puños por el nerviosismo:- Les garantizo que sentirán miedo cuando estemos frente a ese ejercito, les recomiendo traer a su mente su mejor recuerdo de sus hijos, hermanos, padres, madres, esposos o esposas. Recuerden a aquellos que dejaron en casa al momento de enlistarse en Providencia.- Blanco hiso una pausa y bajo un poco su tono de voz:-Los que no creen que puedan luchar por el motivo que los trajo aquí… Ahí esta la puerta, nadie los detendrá, nadie los juzgara…- El respeto que Seis tenia por aquellos muchachos había incrementado aun mas. Absolutamente nadie movió ningún musculo. Un joven de alguna brigada empezó a hacer una revolución con un grito de guerra. Poco a poco se fue expandiendo como pólvora. Blanco sonrió:-¡AL ATAQUE!- Los soldados rompieron formación y subieron a sus vehículos.

Seis buscaba el jet que le habían asignado para llegar al frente de la batalla. Una enorme y pesada mano blanca lo sujeto del hombro y lo jalo entre dos aviones. El agente reacciono por instinto y desenfundo una espada, al ver que era Blanco bajo la guardia:- Socio, por favor llévatela contigo- El caballero le ofrecía un bulto negro de forma rectangular. Seis tomo el bulto y lo descubrió dejando ver una pistola:- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no uso armas de fuego, ¿Por qué me la ofreces?- Blanco alzo una ceja, el sabia que su antiguo socio se negaría, suspiro un poco: -Por que ella me lo pidió- Seis miro el arma si expresión alguna:-También me pidió que te dijera que la harías sentir mas tranquila y por si acaso- Seis tomo el arma y se la colgó atrás del cinturón. Definitivamente haría lo que fuera por ella.

Blanco sonrió un poco:- Yo estaré en el Guardián con Calan. Buena suerte, socio- Ambos se estrecharon las manos y cada quien partió hacia un rumbo diferente. Subió a una nave de carga, la nave despego enseguida, por lo visto solo el faltaba. Varios de los soldados no llevaban la capucha reglamentaria. Debía ser sofocante llevarla y más en un momento así.

La pantalla de la cámara exterior era lo más interesante de todo el compartimiento de soldados nerviosos. Unos se aferraban a su rifle con la esperanza que este lo salvara, otros se miraban e intercambiaban miradas de amino. Los más jóvenes se sentaban juntos a conversar un poco antes de aterrizar. La pantalla solo mostraba kilómetros de arena, poco a poco se fue transformando en una sabana dorada. Había unas montanas en el horizonte. Seis vio el mapa de la región dichas montanas formaban un valle. Ahí debería estar Van Kleiss y su ejército.

La nave aterrizo y las puertas se abrieron.

**Que paso es noche? Se los dejo a su imanación.**

** No recuerdo y ya les había avisado que la historia NO va en orden cronológico, muchas cosas suceden al mismo tiempo. MUCHAS GRACIAS por LEER hasta aquí, les pido que me digan su opinión :D  
**


	3. Capitulo 3: Esta es la ultima vez

Los soldados tomaron sus posiciones en cuanto tocaron tierra. Eran como hormigas; unos montaban carpas, organizaban los vehículos, vigilaban el perímetro. Todos corrían de una lado a otro ocupados a mas no poder, un teniente corrió hacia Seis con una nota en la mano, perecía un mapa con coordenadas:-Señor, se acercan- Le mostró el mapa. Veía su poción y la poción que los E.V.O.s estaban tomando. Era un enfrentamiento frontal. Pero ¿Porque Van Kleiss se arriesgaría de esa manera sabiendo que ellos tenían la ventaja en armas largas? Seis callo en que no pelearían contra E.V.O.s normales:-Teniente deme una imagen detallada de algún E.V.O. Y de ser posible de Van Kleiss también- El hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, hablando por el comunicador. Seis lo siguió.

Fue cuestión de minutos para tenerle la imagen de los E.V.O.s. Seis la miro detenidamente y vio un objeto dorado entre lo que se podrían llamar manos:- Despejen ese tubo dorado y envíelo al laboratorio, cuando estén lo resultados informenme por el comunicador- Seis salió disparado al frente de combate.

Callan PdV.  
En el cielo estaba Callan el capitán responsable de toda esta batalla, era su momento de brillar. El hombre de cabello rubio se sentó en la silla central de comandos. El caballero blanco se limitaba a verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Un miembro de telecomunicaciones se acercó al capitán:- Señor, el agente Seis quiere una inspección de un enemigo,- Callan miro al joven y se dedico a dar ordenes:-Preparen al Drone,- Un grupo de soldados se distribuyo el trabajo, unos corrieron para lanzarlo y los demás se fueron a la sala de control:-Drone, listo y despegando-

En la pantalla principal se veía todo lo que el pequeño avión captaba. Al principio solo eran pastizales pero después fueron apareciendo puntitos de diferentes colores, avanzaban con lentitud entre la marea de pasto. El Drone empezó a volar mas bajo. Logro captar varias imágenes antes de ser derribado por los proyectiles que lanzaban los E.V.O.s. Callan apretó la mandíbula, no sabia como reaccionaria Blanco, Van Kleiss estaba mejor armado de que pensaban, este se limito a soltar un suspiro y a salir del puente: - Los análisis están listos, es una especie de arma. No se que tipo de proyectiles lanza, la ingeniería es bastante compleja... Si quiere mi consejo infórmeles a los hombres en tierra que se cuiden unos a los otros- El hombre de la bata blanca puso cara fúnebre:-Se los enviare al Dr. Salazar, espero que el tenga una mejor respuesta que la mía- El científico salió por la puerta principal.

Rex PdV  
El joven latino daba vueltas en su habitación mientras el mono lo miraba sin interés aparente:-Jefe, si sigues caminado voy a vomitar el desayuno- Rex alzo la ceja y se tiro en la cama, tomo su pelota roja y la lanzo a la puerta:- Sabes nunca nos había pasado esto... Es decir si habíamos peleado con muchos E.V.O.s pero nada como esto, tu viste el reporte, ¡Era todo un ejercito!- La pelota regreso a la mano del joven, el mono empezó a pelear una banana y tiro la cascara al piso:-¡Bobo!- El muchacho se levanto tomo la cascara y la puso en el bote de basura:-Iré a molestar a algún agente, nos vemos, Rex- Bobo brinco del pedestal y salió arrastrando los pies. Rex miro el techo y pensó en Circe, tomo su celular y le marco al primer número de la lista de favoritos... Bip...Bip... Bip... "Hola estas marcando al cel. de Circe Por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono...Bip! Rex colgó rápidamente. Un enorme hueco empezaba a crecer en su pecho. Volvió a marcar el número y fue el mismo resultado:-Vamos Cirs, por favor contesta...- insistió varias veces mas, hasta que:-Hola Rex, ¿Porque tanta urgencia?- había un tono de preocupación en la voz de la chica:-Tengo nueve llamadas tuyas- Rex no daba señales claras de vida:-¿Le paso algo a Noah, Seis, Holiday?- Circe empezó preocuparse bastante por la falta de respuesta de Rex, el muchacho reacción cuando oyó la pregunta de la chica:-¿Ah? No, no, simplemente quería escuchar tu voz- Ella se quedo perpleja:-No te entiendo Rex...- Él estaba bastante indeciso si contarle por que estaba tan depresivo:-Puede que sea la ultima vez que hablemos...-Se oyó un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea de teléfono:-Rex... Sea lo que sea no lo hagas... Por favor espera voy en camino- Rex río un poco:-No Cirs, no me voy a matar. Pero aun así mi vida ya no depende de mi-La chica escucho con cuidado buscando alguna pista:-¿De que depende? Rex por favor, no te entiendo...- Un suspiro cruzo la línea:-Van Kleiss va a atacar el cuartel, vi las imágenes de su ejercito y creo que lo único que nos puede salvar es la voluntad de los soldados y un milagro-El corazón de la muchacha se había detenido:-Sal de ahí. ¡Vete, no te quedes!- la conversación se había tornado en una desesperada suplica:-No me lo pidas Cirs, no dejare a mi familia, luchare hasta que el ultimo soldado caiga- La frialdad del muchacho era escalofriante, una alarma resonó en la habitación:- Solo llame para despedirme y para decirte lo que significas para mi...-La alarma seguía sonando:-... Me hubiese gustado haber salido más contigo. Gracias por todo Cirs.-El muchacho colgó con un nudo en la garganta.

Salió de la habitación con rumbo al laboratorio.


End file.
